Just Right with Blondie Lockes:Flying Fur, Pranks, and Peanut Butter
by JT Cat
Summary: Ravenʻs dragon, Nevermore, wants to pull the perfect prank on Appleʻs pet Gala. Companion to my other webisode-fanfic. Cheesy and funny, like any webisode should be. Please review me ideas!


One day, Raven Queen was putting on her coolest dresses. "Not too sweet, not too evil," whispered the daughter of the Evil Queen, "Just right."

Beside her sat Ravenʻs pet dragon, Nevermore. Nevermore watched Raven with excitement as the ebony-haired girl fumbled with her purse. Raven looked at the hyper dragon, "Sorry, girl, but all I have is this apple."

Raven took out a big, juicy, plump, and gloriously red apple. It looked so good that even Nevermore licked her lips. Nevermore was about to take a bite out of it when a blur of white blinded the curious dragon for a moment. When Nevermore could see again, the apple was gone.

Both Raven and Nevermore looked over towards Ravenʻs roomate Apple Whiteʻs side of the dorm. There, on Appleʻs bed, was a sheepish white fox, Gala. And sitting in front of her was an apple core.

Nevermore shifted her vision from Gala to the apple, and the apple to Gala, and Gala to the apple, and the apple to Gala. Nevermoreʻs eyes narrowed as she stalked up to Gala and leaned in really close to Gala so the white fox could see the dragonʻs evilness. Then Nevermore swiftly turned her back on the faux innocent fox, ignoring her with every step.

Nevermore went up to Raven and nuzzled her to get a move on. "Hold up!" Raven laughed, "I have a date remember?"

Nevermore huffed and puffed, but gave in. Raven actually looked excited about going on a date. What else would be better?

Raven opened the door, "Well, Iʻm off now, Apple. Charm you later!"

Raven shut the door and went off humming. Right then, a tranquil blonde beauty appeared out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. Apple looked around, then down at Gala, "Raven left already, right?"

Gala nodded quickly and slid herself around Appleʻs neck like a white, furry scarf. "Oh, Gala," Apple giggled, "Youʻre just the most good, kind-hearted, perfect, sweet, most adorable pet a girl can have."

Nevermore couldʻve sworn that Gala had smirked at her. Gala had taken her apple, and Nevermore needed her revenge. It was Nevermoreʻs apple to take, from Raven! And Gala decided she was more important than Ravenʻs own pet. Nevermore was infuriated.

Nevermore dared a glance at the snowy fox and grew even more angry with each compliment Apple smothered onto Gala. "Youʻre the nicest pet ever!" Apple petted Gala, "And youʻre so pretty, and furry, and so very . . . nice!"

Nevermore needed to find Raven, fast! The dragon fumbled with the window, only realizing it was already open, and prepared for flight. Nevermore plunged to the outside when Apple said, "Nevermore? Are you going to . . . ?" The red-lipped princess looked at Gala, "She did."

Nevermore flew, allowing the wind direction to guide her towards her destination. Surely enough, she saw Raven waiting outside of Ever After High. Nevermore directed herself towards Raven and landed softly in front of the rebellious girl.

Raven looked surprised to see her dragon, "Nevermore! Whatʻre you-?"

Nevermore didnʻt wait for a response and started shifting through Ravenʻs purse. The scaly dragon pulled out a wad of paper, an ink pot, and a quill. Nevermore started writing on a wad of paper using the quill in her mouth but soon found that strategy unsuccessful. Nevermore then thought that dipping her tail in the ink would be a better plan. Luckily for Nevermore and Raven, it was.

Raven picked up the list of items Nevermore had written down, "Uh, Nevermore, why do you want a book on Dark Magic, mayo, some yarn, fancy shoes, a hocus latte with drizzled poisenberry, charm blossom tea, stray hair clippings, and peanut butter?"

Nevermore gave Raven one of her most serious, most determined, most evil looks Raven had ever seen. The ebony haired girl raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, youʻre dead on serious. Youʻre gonna have to pay me back, alright?"

Nevermore nodded the promise and ushered a flustered Raven towards the Village of Bookend. Raven looked around at all the shops, "If we need to start shopping, Iʻll give my date a hext and tell him that Iʻm going to be late. Try your luck at Maddieʻs place; sheʻll probably know you better."

Nevermore dashed off towards the Mad Hatter of Wonderlandʻs Hat and Tea Shoppe, jumping over confused pedestrians and returning weird stares. Eventually, the dragon made her way into the Shoppe. Maddie was sipping her teacup upside-ways when she noticed the rather large dragon blocking the doorway, "Hatless squirrels, Nevermore! Youʻre blocking the entrance!"

After pulling Nevermore away, Maddie winked, "I know just what you need!" Maddie quickly prepared Nevermore some charm blossom tea, "Here you go! Itʻs on the house!"

Raven walked into the Tea Shoppe and saw Nevermore with Maddie, "Thanks Maddie. Youʻre such a good friend! Oh shoot, I need to get going. Any tips for going to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Anytime, my best friend forever after! And no!" Maddie said cheerfully, "Wait a minute, customers need serving! See you on the flipped script side!"

"See ya, Maddie," Raven tried to say to the mad hat lover, but she was too busy. Raven sighed and looked down at Nevermore, "I donʻt think that Hocus Latte Cafe sells poisonberry in any of their drinks, so we better get some in the Enchanted Forest if we need it."

Nevermore agreed as the two walked into the Enchanted Forest. There they saw Ashlynn playing with a family of bunnies, "Yes, Spring, boys do get annoying, but theyʻre some of the most precious things you can have in your entire life. Oh, hey Raven!"

"Hey, Ashlynn," Raven greeted happily, "Do you know where some poisonberries are?"

"Poisonberries?" Ashlynn looked around, "Why would you need poisonberries?"

"Nevermore wants them," Raven replied, "Although, you donʻt need to worry, because poisonberries arenʻt all that venomous."

Nevermore slouched. She was hoping that they were poisonous, but her ears perked up when Raven said, "But theyʻre really bad for digestion."

Nevermore cackled on the inside. That was even better! Now Gala will have to suffer for her fiendish act. Ashlynn pointed to the deeper side of the woods, "Theyʻre right in there. Good luck, Nevermore! Oh, that reminds me, I have to work after closing time today. Do you need any type of shoe? I could get you some to go, since youʻre looking for so much weird stuff."

"How about some fancy shoes?" Raven suggested, remembering Nevermoreʻs list, "You can pick which ones are the fanciest, as long as theyʻre a reasonable amount of money."

"Okay, bye!"

Raven and Nevermore strolled into the Enchanted Forest. "Alright, Nevermore, poisonberries are located on small, black shrubs and look like dark purple spikes. They usually are found i—"

"Help!" cried a familiar voice. "Help! Get me out!"

"Briar?" Raven cried out and dashed towards the entangled princess stuck in a thicket, "What happened?"

"Oh, yʻknow, just going out for a parachuting ride and the straps holding the parachute and the vehicle snapped so I landed here," Briar explained as Raven pulled Briar out of the mess, "It was such a rush! You should totally try it."

"Thanks, Briar," Raven smiled, "But I gotta go now. Nevermore wants to go to the Hocus Latte Cafe. Care to join?"

"No, Iʻm fine," Briar reassured the rebellious girl, "Besides, I gotta get my parachute out. Charm you later!"

"Alright, good luck!" Raven said as she walked away. Pretty soon, they had found some poisonberries and filled Ravenʻs purse halfway before they left. She turned to Nevermore, "Now letʻs go the Cafe. Then weʻll go to Poppyʻs place, and swing by the Glass Slipper Boutique which should allow Ashlynn enough time to pick out fancy shoes."

Nevermore looked like she was about to protest something when Raven added, "Youʻll find the Dark Magic book on my desk, mayo in the fridge, yarn on the shelf, and peanut butter in Appleʻs cabinet. Donʻt ask me why Apple has peanut butter."

Nevermore wanted to ask why Raven had a fridge or yarn, but she was too excited. She ushered Raven into the Hocus Latte Cafe, where they met Hopper Croakington, "Hey Raven, whatʻs going on?"

"Hi, Hopper. Iʻm just going to get a hocus latte," Raven explained, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Naw, Iʻm just hanging out," Hopper said, trying to look cool, "But would you like to hang out with one of the awesomest guys in Ever After High?"

"No thanks," Raven replied, "Iʻm already taken. I just need to pick up a few things before I go on my date."

"Oh, okay," Hopper sighed, "Hey, good luck with the date. I hope heʻs really nice."

"Thanks, thatʻs sweet of you. Oh, by the way, whatʻs the best hairstyle on a girl that youʻve seen?"

"Next!" Raven jumped out of her skin, then realized it was only the cashier calling for her. She quickly waved to Hopper and walked up to the cashier.

"Hello, miss, what would you like today?" asked the cashier.

"Um, Iʻd just like a hocus latte. To go, please," Raven ordered.

"Would you like to try our new poisonberry mix?"

"You have a poisonberry mix?" asked Raven incrediously. She had gone to the Enchanted Woods for nothing?

"Yeah. We try our best to satisfy all of our customers, good and evil," said the cashier with a smile.

"Iʻll just stick with my original order," Raven replied awkwardly.

After walking out with their order, Raven stopped by Rapunzelʻs Tower Hair Salon. The bell ringed as she opened the door, "Poppy? Can I asked you something?"

Poppy surprisedly stepped over to Raven, "Raven? Do you realize that you just came in a minute before closing time?"

"What? I did?" Raven looked sad, "I promise what I need will take less than a minute, give or take."

Poppy just laughed, "Oh, Raven! You know Iʻll do anythinig for a friend! So what hairstyle do you want? Or is it just trimming?"

"I actually need some hair clippings," Raven replied.

"Oh," said Poppy, "Thereʻs a trash can thatʻs bright yellow near the styling stations. Thatʻs where all the hair clippings go. Just take as much as you like, since if you think about it, youʻre doing us more of a favor than we are of you."

"Thanks, Poppy," Raven stooped over a little yellow trash can filled to the brim with hair, "Nevermore, you get to scoop out the hair while I hold out the bag."

Nevermore huffed but did as she was told to do while Raven pulled out a nifty plastic bag from her purse. They were done rather quickly, and Raven went to leave. "Raven, where are you going next?" Poppy asked, "I heard you had a date. And Blondieʻs trying to find you."

Raven sighed, "Well, if thatʻs the case, then I better get to Ashlynnʻs place fast. See you on the flipped script side!"

"Bye!"

Raven and Nevermore hurriedly walked over to the Glass Slipper, "Okay, all we have to do is pick up Ashlynnʻs shoes. After sheʻs given us the shoes, Iʻll give you all the stuff that weʻve got over to you while I go find my date, alright?"

Nevermore nodded and pushed Raven faster than she could run over to the Glass Slipper. They opened the door and found Ashlynn waiting for them. "Hello, darlings," Ashlynn smiled, "I have your shoes picked out. I tried to pick the fanciest but most neutral ones ready for any occassion! I hope you like them!"

Indeed, they were beautiful. They were jet black with steaks of every color in the rainbow. They also had tiny engravings on them, but they looked as soft as Galaʻs fur (at least in Ravenʻs eyes).

"Wow, theyʻre beautiful!" Raven pulled out her wallet, "How much?"

"Theyʻre $37," Ashlynn said, "Just leave your money with me, okay?"

"Thanks again, Ashlynn," Raven said as she handed the money over to the natural girl, "Well, Iʻm on my way now."

"Charm you later!" Ashlynn smiled. As Raven walked further away from the shop, she heard Ashlynnʻs faint voice, "Hunter! Itʻs okay to be around when Raven is over!"

"I know, I know. But still, I like it when itʻs just us."

Raven couldnʻt help but grin as she walked towards the back of Bookend. She looked at Nevermore, who was giddy with excitement, "Now, hereʻs all of your stuff that you needed," Raven replied, "So go back to the dorm and do whatever you need to do. Please donʻt interrupt me for the next hour or so, got it?"

Nevermore nodded and flew off. She spread her wings and took to flight with an extreme anticipation. She couldnʻt wait to try it out.

-OoOoOoOoOoO-

"AAAAAAAHHH!" A clear, audible voice rang through Ever After High, Bookend, and the Enchanted Forest.

Blondie burst through the door with Mirror Pad, "Apple, what happened?"

Apple was hovering over a white fox smothered in a combination of mayo, peanut butter, hair clippings, and hocus latte with small, dark purple berries. In addition, Gala was tied with rather slimy yarn and was desperately trying to get a taste of charm blossom tea.

"Oh, dear, I canʻt talk to you about what happened with my poor baby like this!" exclaimed Apple, "And I donʻt even have my shoes on! Just give me a moment."

Apple slipped her feet into her usual shoes—or so she thought. Nevermore had switched out Appleʻs old shoes for the new ones. Apple took a step when she felt it, "AAAH! Thereʻs something alive in my shoes! Get it out!"

"Never fear, pretty maiden," dashed in Daring Charming, "I will slay this nasty beast!"

But Apple was running around, too scared to stop, "Get it out! GET IT OUT!"

"Hey, Apple, I forgot somethi—what is going on?" Raven said as she looked about the chaotic scene.

Blondie shrugged and held up her Mirror Pad, "I donʻt know, but surely only you couldʻve done something as horrible as encase Appleʻs precious pet in a vile combination of assorted potions! Whatʻs this white stuff? Is it poison? Ooh, what are the purple berries? Are they hidden with spells that make your skin sprout worts?"

"Judging from the looks of it, that white stuff is mayo and the berries are poisonberries. Donʻt get too excited Blondie, because poisonberries arenʻt really poisonous." Raven laughed as she looked at the reporterʻs face of disappointment, "And I didnʻt do this. But I know who did."

"Oh really? Who?" asked a curious Blondie, "Was it . . . Faybelle Thorn? Lizzie Hearts? Maybe even . . . Briar Beauty?"

"Just stay right here," Raven told Blondie. She looked at her side of the room and tapped her foot, "Cʻmere, Nevermore. Show your face."

Nevermore cast Raven a look, then decided to ignore her. Raven grew impatient, "Nevermore, if you donʻt come here right now, there wonʻt be any snacks for you for the next month."

Blondie reversed the camera on her Mirror Pad so it faced her, "While Raven is trying to make her pet dragon come out, Nevermore herself looks disinterested. Will the threat of no snacks for an entire month lure in the dangerous beast?" Blondie then reversed the camera again so it faced Nevermore.

Nevermore narrowed her eyes. She didnʻt want to go over there, but no snacks? For an entire month? It was all too much. Nevermore slumped and walked slowly over to Raven.

"And it looks like Nevermore has gave in, but what will happen next?" Blondie said dramatically.

Raven looked down at Nevermore, "I bet it was good to plaster Gala with that mixture of yours, huh?"

Nevermore nodded hopefully. So Raven was on her side, after all!

"Now apologize to Gala."

Maybe not. Nevermore glared at Raven. Raven glared at Nevermore. For a long while, there was a glaring contest. Nevermore pulled out her best and most evil glare. Raven remained unimpressed and continued with the same cold stare. Nevermore couldnʻt take it anymore. She huffed and walked over to Gala.

The scaly dragon untangled the messy fox. Gala shakily stood up and fell over several times. Nevermore looked at Raven over her shoulder. Raven shrugged and said, "I guess thatʻs good enough. Now apologize to Apple."

Nevermore growled as she sat in front of a panicked Apple, who stopped and looked down. Nevermore yanked off Appleʻs shoes and handed Apple a conveniently placed handkerchief. Nevermore then took the shoes and placed them in they spot they were before.

"Nevermore!" Raven scolded. The scaly dragon took the shoes and placed them beside her bed.

Blondie videotaped with amazement, "Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen, just made her vicious dragon Nevermore to apologize to her worst enemy, the fair Apple White and her pet fox, Gala! Amazing!"

Apple and Daring, quite embarassed, waved to Blondie, "Okay, Blondie, weʻre good now. You can leave!"

"But I havenʻt even interviewed you yet!"

"Doesnʻt matter. Now Raven needs to get back to her date!" Apple ushered Raven and Blondie out of the door, "Take your time, Raven! Thought I was kind of disappointed that you werenʻt the one who did the prank."

"Thanks, Apple," said Raven bitterly before the door was shut.

Apple wiped the sweat off of her perfect forehead, "Whew, thatʻs enough exercise for a day. We gotta get you cleaned up, Gala!"

Nevermore had done a pretty good job of cleaning Gala up and Gala wasnʻt in the mood for more liquidy substances, but she succumbed to the pretty princess and entered the bathroom.

Nevermore stuck her tongue out at the two and curled up in her dragon bed. Sheʻd get them better next time. After all, the end is only the beginning.

**Hello, guys! My other webisode-fanfic ("Just Right" with Blondie Lockes: Ravenʻs Mysterious Date) was a bigger hit than I expected, so I decided to come out with a companion. Please review me ideas about what you would like to read about! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
